Christmas Gift
by asdfmawesome2
Summary: Summary: It was Christmas day and Kenny was excited about Craig's surprise present. But what if it brings back a childhood memory?


Oh my god I was supposed to post this on Christmas, but my computed finally started working today. It hasn't been working so I could update my other story. So here's a little South Park Christmas story.

Oh, yeah a small note I wanted to put was that Kenny's family finally got out of poverty and are the second richest family in South Park, since his mom won the lottery and got married to another man.

So enjoy the fluffiness.

It was the day of Christmas and the whole class had to exchange presents with their assigned partner. Most kids wanted to be paired up with either Token or Me, since were like the richest families in south park but most of them were disappointed when I got Craig as a partner. But he didn't really give a fuck I suppose. Because when Mr. Garrison said that we were going to be partner he just flipped her/him off.

But now the question was what he was going to get me. Since I bought him a new little cage for his small hamster stripes and I had no idea what he was going to get me. Well I'll find out today right?

I was walking to class early (because my step-father dropped me off before going to work) thinking of what Craig was going to get me, when I bumped into Kyle and fell to the floor.

_What was he doing so early at here?_

"Ow, man why are you in such a rush?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Sorry Ken, Do you know if Stan is here yet." He said standing up. I could something green sticking out of his pocket.

"No he's never here early and what's that in your pocket. Is that Stan's gift?" I said standing up, pointing at the green thing in his pocket.

"OH IT'S NOTHING!"He tried hiding the thing but I grabbed it before he could.

I stared at the object in awe; it was mistletoe with a tag on it that spelled out STAN. Kyle then quickly took it face flushed red and ran into the class room._ And I'm the pervert I thought._

After that I walk in to find that everybody was already there and I wasn't **THAT** early as I thought. I look over to find Mr. Garrison asleep and all my fellow students exchanging presents. I then see a certain blue puff ball hatted boy walk over towards me and startle me with his tone of voice.

"Hey Ken, do you mind if I give you your present in the hallway?" He asked almost in a desperate tone.

I nod giving him the approval to take me to the hallway and he grabs my hand, dragging me to the hallway.

"Oh, Craig, do you mind if I give you your present first?" He didn't have time to answer when I pushed my gift.

He quickly unwrapped it and looked at it with a shine in his amazing gray eyes. He told me that he loved it and that stripes would also love it also. Then I pulled him into a close hug and could see him struggling to stop a blush from creeping on to his face. He then pulled away and handed me my present.

I opened it and looked to the ground, tears began to pour off my face and fall on the stuffed bunny inside the pink bunny.

_**ABOUT 6 YEARS AGO **_

_I was running around Starks pond excited that I was going to learn how to ice skate with my older brother. It was birthday and I had gotten a small stuffed bunny and was overly excited._

"_Come here Ken so I can put these ice skates on you"_

"_Coming big brother" I said, I was just 6 years old at the time._

_I put the stuffed bunny down and sat down as my big brother put and tied the ice skates on me. Then we got on the ice._

He always comforts me whenever I needed it and I loved my brother, so much that it pains me to have watched him that day.

_When I finally learned how to glide on these skates I started to play tag with my older brother (Kevin) and had gone over to a side of the pond that felt weird. But I ignored it._

"_Ken come over here it's not safe over there." But I didn't listen._

"_Ken come on it's not safe" He said coming closer. But I still didn't listen._

"_Only if you catch me!" I yelled back with him starting to chase me._

"_Ken what did I-AHH!" That was all I heard before I heard the ice crack and a large splash._

"_Kevin Kevin, where are you!" I yelled tears began to pour from my eyes._

_Then I saw a wet blob come from the water and walk over to the bunny on the snow. I then followed the blob to then realize it was Kevin._

"_Kevin you're OK" I ran to hug him, only to be pushed away._

"_Don't hug me Kenny and I'm not OK, just listen" He said as he picked up and handed me the bunny._

"_I'm on my last breath and just remember that this stuffed bunny will have my soul and as long as you have it I'll be with you, FOREVER." Then he fell to his knees and eyes started closing._

"_Oh, and remember Kenny, I LOVE YOU." He said and stopped breathing_

"_KEVIN!"_

_BACK TO PRESENT TIME_

"Craig, where did you get this?" I asked.

"I found it a few years ago and it somehow reminded me of you" I quickly hugged him. Joy overwhelmed me as my childhood memories came back. But this time the memory was a comforting memory. And we just stood there in each other's arms and every time I pulled away he pulled me closer.

_**Back 6years ago**_

_I was sitting on a nearby hill watching as they lowered my brother's coffin into the hole, I could feel my face getting red and warm as I cried. I then jumped as I felt a hand land on my shoulder._

_I looked up to see my three best friend standing beside me faces down as if they could also feel my pain and sorrow._

"_Are you going to be OK Ken?" the redhead asked _

"_NO! It was all my fault, if I had just listened and came to him he would be right here and not in there" I said pointing to the coffin being lowered into the ground._

"_But ken-"Started Stan but I cut him off._

"_No but's Stan it was my fault! Just leave me alone ok" I yelled bluntly and started walking down the hill, but before that Cartman came up to me and said in his annoying voice._

"_Those Fags lied you' know, It really was your fault." He said with a cheeky grin and started running down the hill. I was going to yell at him but before I could a voice stopped me._

"_There's no need to yell Kenny, just leave it" Said the voice. I turned and faced Craig. If those idiot were my 'Best friends' then Craig must have been my Supper ultra-Best Friend. _

"_Yeah you're right and he was probably right also."_

"_No Kenny he's not right, you're an amazing person and you're brother's death was just an accident, don't feel bad about yourself." He practically yelled as he pulled me into a strong embrace. I then tried to pull away but he would just make the embrace tighter._

"_C-Craig P-P-Please let-t me g-go" I stuttered as a small blush started appearing and he let me go. Now I could see that he was also blushing, but it was a bit darker than mine._

"_I-I'm sorry I-I Just d-didn't want-t you t-to t-think that t-this was y-you're fault. I really care about you Kenny." He said. I was surprised that he stuttered, Craig Tucker __**NEVER**__ stutters. I planted a small kiss on his forehead and this made him blush even more._

"_Don't worry Craigy I'll be alright._

_**BACK TO PRESENT TIME**_

I remembered this and slowly made my lips connect with him. I could feel him stunned but then return the gesture. I bit him lip asking for entrance and he quickly opened him mouth and our tongues were in sink automatically. We finally broke the kiss when air was too necessary.

"Thank you for always being there Craig." I said with a small smile

"And I'll always be there FOREVER" He said.


End file.
